HighSchool of the Dead: The Living Dead
by Beth.H96
Summary: Same concept as the actual Anime show, just from Rei's point of View, some bits will be different to refrain from copyright of the original story line- enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

High School of the Dead:  
The living dead- Rei's POV

I was in class when Takashi burst in, his face raging with a hint of fear.  
"We've gotta get out of here!" I could tell something was wrong, but figured it would be something stupid, after all he is completely jealous of me and Hisashi.  
"Dude, we don't have to go anywhere!" Hisashi was Katashi's best friend, up until he started dating me, I made a promise to Katashi that I would marry him, but now I'm not too sure if that's what this is over, most likely after all Katashi loves me more than anyone possibly could, but he's still unsure of himself.  
"Some teachers just got killed at the front gate, I saw it!"  
"You're sure?" I asked with a sarcastic tone, he definitely plays on too many zombie games, "Why would I make up something like this?! I'm serious! A man was banging on the gate, he seemed like some homeless person seeking shelter, when one of the teachers went to the gate..." he paused as if he was out of breath, then I realised it was because he was scared, "THE GUY BIT HIM!"

Silence fell on the room and even I stopped dead, "oh come on! You don't believe any of this right?" Saya Takagi, second year student, thinks she's "it", she can't do anything physical it's all mental, "I'll believe it when I see it," I sniggered, "take me to where you were standing when you saw it, if it's as you say then there'll be blood."

We ran to the staircase he was stood on and there we saw blood and bodies, "what the...?" then before we knew it, the bodies were getting up, "th-that's impossible, corpses can't ressurect!" I screamed, suddenely the corpses looked up, straight at me and I felt as though I'd just become a target, "Takashi, what do we do?"  
"We grab some weapons and run."  
The rest of the school was notified and a panic broke out, we didn't get caught in any of the chaotic students rampage, we headed for the roof, but since students had run outside already, more and more were being created, fellow class members, "we should be okay if we head through the school, right Takashi?" I asked whilst clutching the broomstick pole in my hands, "No... we'll have a better chance of surviving if we go to the roof," Hisashi answered,  
"I think Rei's right, if we go through the school, we might stand a good chance, we'll be able to flee down corridors if we get caught in anything, there's nowhere to run if we go to the roof, apart from jump," Hisashi stared at Katashi in annoyance,  
"I know you like Rei, which is why you're agreeing with everything she says, but how much do you know about Zombies?"  
"What about you, I don't recall you being trapped in a zombie apocalypse!"  
"Boys, this isn't the time to be fighting, maybe we should just go with Hisashi's idea, for all we know he might have a point," Katashi hung his head slightly and sighed as Hisashi walked past him with the biggest smirk on his face, "fine, but if any of us die, I'm holding Hisashi responsible!"

We made our way there swiftly, with very few interruptences, atleast for the first few courtyards, "Katashi, their everywhere, what do we do?"  
Katashi paused then looked up quickly and simply said, "Kill them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blood and Sweat rained down from every angle, one by one we smashed their heads in, killing them instantly.  
Katashi seemed to be enjoying the thought of beating their heads in, whereas me and Hisashi just felt bad about it, "how can you possibly be enjoying this?"  
"Their not people anymore Rei! Their just walking bodies with no life running through them anymore, it's okay to smash their brains in! Just suck it up and bulk up! Otherwise we'll all end up dead."  
"Even in this situation you're making her feel bad about everything," just at that point, Hisashi turned to grab Rei's hand and found a zombie stood 3 inches away from his face, without hesitation the lifeless being moved in to him and with one throw of his head, he swung his neck and leeched at his arm, you could see the pain in his eyes as he screamed out my name, yet I stood there frozen with fear, "Katashi! Do something!"  
Katashi seemed to enjoy the thought of Hisashi being dead, but he couldn't bare to think of me hating him for the rest of his life, which in all honesty wouldn't have been long once I'd finished with him and so attacked and with one blow to the head knocked the being dead, "thanks," panted Hisashi as he held his arm in a strong grip, "I didn't do it for you," he muttered harshly, "we need to keep moving, we'll use the east staircase and make our way to the roof that way, if that's still the best place to go," he glared at Hisashi then realised I was glaring back at him, "YES! it is the best place to go, we'll have a better chance if we barricade ourselves on the roof, more places for us to dispose of the zombie-like beings,"  
"there's nothing zombie-like about them, they ARE zombies."

After a small debate as to whether they actually are zombies we agreed that they were zombies and headed for our destination.

Once on the roof, we barricaded ourselves with unused shelves meant for the music department, "so do we have a plan?" I asked whilst sharpening my stick,  
"first we need to send a distress call to someone who is less likely to be dead and above that we need to think of how we're going to deal with Hisashi,"  
"What? Deal with? What are you saying?" I cried whilst clutching Hisashi's hand,  
"Takashi's right Rei, I'll be one of them if you don't deal with me now, I'd rather be dead than one of them," as Takashi began moving towards him, I put myself between the two, "No! I won't let you!" Hisashi was trying his hardest to move me, but I wasn't going to budge, "Rei, I don't want you to see me like that," I began crying,  
"but... I CAN'T LOSE YOU! There has to be a way to help you! I swear!"  
"rei... there's no way of helping him, he's done for and if you don't let me put him out of his misery, so will you,"  
"but I... NO!" at that moment, the cold air had escaped Hisashi's body and he was lifeless, "Rei, get away from him," my eyes were flooded with tears and before I knew it Takashi was dragging me away from his lifeless corpse, but as Hisashi's fingers twitched, I knew that it wasn't Hisashi, but even so I couldn't deny that he used to be the one I loved, "let's do this Hisashi," growled Takashi, as Hisashi's body rippled up from the floor, Takashi's feet edged closer and closer to him, I looked away and it wasn't until I heard Katashi's bat collide with Hisashi, that I knew he was dead.


End file.
